The Sexiness
by kaisooexo
Summary: Cinta bukan hanya didasarkan oleh hasrat birahi, namun terkadang kasih sayang juga harus dilandasi dengan sentuhan seksual. [KUMPULAN ONESHOOT MATURE TAEKOOK] Taehyung; Jungkook; Taekook; Vkook; BTS; BANGTAN BOYS; [R 18 Fanfic] (Up chp 2)
1. Daddy

**Daddy**

Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook

Taekook; Vkook

[R 18+ TaeKook Fanfic]

Warn: Dirty words; full of shits; Plotless; Pointless

.

.

.

.

...

"Eunggh, Jungkook permainanmu benar-benar bagus nak!" Eluhan itu semakin menambah kicauan-kicauan ditengah malam ini. Seakan ikut meramaikan suara memuakkan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang setiap harinya.

Kamar seakan terasa sempit meminta ampun atas kegiatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh dua manusia bergender sama itu. Bahkan, tempat tidur yang berderit sedikitpun tak mampu menjadi hambatan. Mereka melakukannya dengan suka, tanpa mau tahu bagaimana takdir yang seakan ikut mencekal mereka.

"A-ayah, penismu masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Aku sangat menyukainya. Teruslah ..." Racau pemuda yang lebih muda. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat namun tetap konstan. Yang dibawah terus menaikkan bokongnya, sedangkan yang diatas masih asyik memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Wajah mereka memeram, yang satu menikmati keenakan sedangkan yang satunya mendesah penuh nikmat. Mengabaikan bagaimana eksistensi Tuhan selaku sang pencipta.

Keringat masih saja bercucuran mengaliri tubuh mereka, lampu redup yang menemani seakan menambah kesan dramatis pada kegiatan tak senonoh mereka. Begitu naif untuk ditolak tapi begitu tak tahu malu untuk dilakukan.

Dan entah mengapa dunia seakan diam, terus menanti apa yang akan berakhir diantara mereka. "Eungh~ pelankan suaramu Jungkook-ah, Ibumu bisa mendengarnya nanti. Ahh..." peringat Taehyung cukup dalam dengan suara husky bassnya, selaku manusia yang menempati posisi atas. Salah satu tangannya asyik meremas kejantanan yang lain yang pasti tak lebih besar dari miliknya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih menahan bokong pemuda dibawahnya agar aksi maju mundurnya dapat terlaksana dengan lancar.

"Ah, biar sajjhaa~ Ayah, aku yakin vagina Ibu tak bisa memuaskan nafsumu selama ini ahh~" Dia Jungkook, pemuda dibawah itu bernama Kim Jungkook.

"Kau selalu benar Kookie sayang, Ngh.. Ayah tak pernah menyangka jika kau sudah menjadi sebinal ini sekarang. Ah..." Jungkook tersenyum dari bawah, ingatannya kembali mundur beberapa silam lalu. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana ini semua berawal. Satu ekspetasi yang berakhir dengan kenyataan penuh sensasi.

Kenyataannya, Ia sangat memuja ayahnya. Sekalipun ia tahu, ia lahir dari sperma yang dimiliki pria dewasa diatasnya ini, ia benar tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya merasakan kejantanan ayahnya diruang lingkup bibirnya. Merasakan tumpahan sperma sang ayah yang akan melelehi wajahnya. Salahkan sendiri Ayahnya, bagaimana bisa pria empat puluhan ini masih memiliki tubuh layaknya pria berumur dua puluhan. Lihatlah bagaimana otot perutnya yang masih tercetak kencang, wajahnya yang semakin maskulin dan yang paling Jungkook damba adalah penis yang menusuknya sekarang ini.

Mungkin dulu sekedar untuk menatap penis dambaannya ini, Jungkook harus melakukan kerja keras untuk dapat melihatnya, tapi sekarang? Dengan senang hati ayahnya akan mau ia rogoh saat itu juga.

Ia tersenyum, baginya itu adalah sebuah keajaiban penuh adrenalin, suatu hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Mengapa? karena bagi Jungkook itu merupakan suatu keajaiban karena dapat mencicipi sang Ayah dengan bebas, tapi yang menjadi adrenalinnya adalah mereka harus melakukan itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Terutama didepan Ibunya dan itu cukup menyebalkan!

Bibir kenyal itu semakin turun, menyusuri punggung putih nan indah dihadapannya. Dengan rakus Taehyung menciumi sekujur tubuh anaknya itu tanpa ampun, bahkan Jungkook dapat merasakan rasa geli, perih dan bercampur basah akibat Taehyung yang menciumi dan mengigit daerah tengkuknya, tepat salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Punggung putihnya dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya saliva Taehyung yang menempel. Tapi tak apa, yang terpenting Jungkook dapat merasa nikmat dan seakan berada dilangit ketujuh.

Kalau dilihat-lihat ia memang seperti pemuda lacur yang sama sekali tak memiliki moral. Ia merebut suami orang dan kejamnya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Namun, itu akan terasa wajar jika dia seorang wanita. Tapi lihatlah dirinya ia sama seperti ayahnya, sama-sama memiliki testis yang menggelantung diantara selangkangannya. Tapi toh, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Lagian juga ia takkan membutuhkan itu jika bersama ayahnya.

Ia juga tahu, orientasinya benar-benar -bitch- menyimpang. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada payudara yang menyembul atau bahkan dengan vagina yang seakan membelah itu, intinya ia tak suka pada wanita, sekalipun itu seorang gadis yang belum pernah tersentuh, maaf saja.

Itu semua ia sadari ketika usianya berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan sekarang ia berumur delapan belas tahun lebih lima bulan. Semuanya berawal dari ketidak sengajaan Jungkook saat mengunjungi ayahnya dikamar dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun, wajahnya memerah saat melihat penis ayahnya yang bergelantungan dengan kokohnya disana — menyembul tak tahu malu. Seakan tak peduli, ayahnya sengaja menggodanya dan yah, ini semua terjadi. Merasa berdosa pun tak pantas, rasanya.

 _Tapi sampai kapan?_

"Nggh, Ayah dorong lagi!" Teriaknya tertahan saat Taehyung menumbuk lubangnya berkali-kali. Otot anusnya mengerut kuat semakin meremas kejantanan Taehyung yang semakin membesar. Wajahnya memerah, jelas kontras dengan wajah putih dan lampu remang yang menyinari mereka.

Sekarang pukul dua belas malam, hampir.

Taehyung mencabut penisnya perlahan. Bibirnya bergetar-terkekeh saat mendengar suara erangan sang anak sulung yang mengeluh akibat tingkah kurang ajarnya itu. Sekarang yang Jungkook rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehampaan yang mengisi lubang anusnya yang dingin, menyebalkan.

"Bersabarlah lacurku, kau tidak lihat Ayahmu ini masih perkasa. Sabarlah sebentar ayah akan melumuri lotion. Ayah takut anusmu yang sempit itu lecet dan besok kau tidak bisa sekolah. Ingat, Ibumu sangat cerewet dan kau sekarang berada di tingkat akhir." Celoteh ayahnya sembari bangkit menuju lemari Jungkook. Mengambil beberapa tetes lotion kemudian mengoleskannya dipenisnya yang menegang itu.

 _Mau sampai kapan?_

Ya, mau sampai kapan mereka begini? Terus melakukan hal diluar nalar. Cukup, mereka telah melakukan dosa telak tanpa ampun.

Apakah mereka masih mau meneruskannya?

Apakah mereka tidak sadar jika yang mereka lakukan telah melanggar kodrat?

Kemana segala pikiran manusia beretika yang mereka pupuk sedari kecil? Apakah itu menghilang begitu saja seakan hangus terbawa angin?

Entahlah, mari tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh, Ayah hentikan aku mau sekolah." Rengeknya manja saat Taehyung berhasil membuka resleting celana Jungkook dan memainkan miliknya. Bibirnya melenguh tertahan saat tangan kekar Taehyung mengurut penisnya pelan.

Tak peduli, sepertinya Taehyung senang sekali menggoda anak sulungnya itu. Ia terkekeh geli saat mendengar erangan frustasi Jungkook.

Namun tiba-tiba suara dari lantai atas menginstrupsi mereka, "Sayang apa Kookie sudah pergi? Sepertinya ia meninggalkan ponselnya." siapa lagi kalau bukan Irene, sialnya Istri dari seorang Kim Taehyung sekaligus Ibu dari seorang Kim Jungkook.

Keduanya meringis, Taehyung yang tampak kesal karena acara main-mainnya diganggu dan Jungkook yang kesal karena penisnya sudah menegang dengan tegaknya.

"Sayang, apa Kookie ada disana?" Jerit Irene lagi, kali ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah merapikan diri. Meski tampak dibalik celana Jungkook masih ada yang menggembung.

"Ah Kookie belum pergi kok. Memangnya ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan bassnya yang khas. Irene tersenyum dan merogoh sakunya.

"Sayang sepertinya kau meninggalkan ponselmu lagi, sudah berapa kali Ibu ingatkan untuk tidak meninggalkan...—" belum sempat Irene melanjutkan ceramahnya Jungkook buru-buru merebut ponselnya dan pergi, setelah mencium pipi Irene kilat.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kookie pergi dulu yah." Lanjutnya sesegera mungkin dan berlenggak pergi.

"Kau cantik sekali pagi ini," ucap Taehyung, wajahnya tersenyum memandang sang istri.

Irene yang mendengar hanya terkekeh, "Terimakasih, kau juga sangat tampan Sayang." Balas Irene malu-malu, entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Namun tak terelakan, kedua bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Dari kejauhan Jungkook dapat melihat mereka, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Terbesit rasa tak suka bila ayahnya disentuh oleh siapapun, tak terkecuali jika itu adalah ibunya sendiri .

...

Jungkook terduduk dalam diam dikamarnya. Sekarang hampir pukul satu subuh, dan sudah dipastikan jika adik dan ibunya sudah terlelap. Wajahnya merona saat membayangkan hal indah apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya dan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar, ia benar-benar haus akan tubuh ayahnya, selalu dan tak terbantahkan.

Jungkook dapat mendengar pintunya berderit dan menampilkan sosok sempurna bagai patung dewa yunani. Yah, dia Kim Taehyung, Ayahnya.

Taehyung berjalan masuk menuju kamar Jungkook, menampilkan dirinya yang mungkin sehabis mandi. Handuknya menggelantung dicelah pinggangnya, menampilkan lekuk tubuh dan dada bidangnya yang seksi. Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana tetesan air yang mengalir disela-sela dada dan perut yang terbentuk itu. Menelan ludahpun tak sanggup, rasanya. Belum lagi tonjolan besar yang ditutupi handuk itu. Jungkook dapat melihat jelas bagaimana penis itu menegang dan tercetak jelas dari balik handuk itu. Sial! Ayahnya yang menggoda atau Ayahnya yang memang sedang sengaja menggodanya.

"Berhentilah menatap Ayahmu yang seksi ini, Kookie." tutur Taehyung, langkahnya ia dekatkan menuju Jungkook. Otomatis Jungkook dapat merasakan aroma maskulin Taehyung yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya. Damn, hormon remaja benar-benar tak bisa ditahan! Ia ingin menjilat kotak-kotak itu, terutama menghisap dua puting yang bersarang didada bidang ayahnya itu.

"Salahkan diri Ayah yang seseksi ini!" Serunya tak mau kalah. Dengan bringas ia bangkit dan mendorong ayahnya ketempat tidur. Ia lapar, Ia sangat lapar akan tubuh sang ayah.

"Yah, yah.. calm down Son." Taehyung terkekeh, mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook gemas. Mau bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah anaknya, ia benar-benar gemas.

Jungkook menggeleng imut, "Tidak, ayolah Yah, aku tak tahan lagi." Rengeknya manja, salah satu tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Taehyung, mulai berfantasi liar.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai." Taehyung segera menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, tak ada kesan lembut disana yang ada hanya keinginan untuk memuaskan dan dipuaskan. Kedua ayah dan anak itu masih saja berguling, tak peduli bagaimana suara derit kasur akibat perbuatan mereka. Taehyung dengan beringas melepas fabrik merah mudah Jungkook dan menciuminya secara brutal, menjalarkan lidah hangatnya ditubuh molek anaknya tersebut. Giginya pelan-pelan mengigiti puting merah mudah itu, membiarkan sang anak menggelinjang nikmat keenakan.

"Nghh, Ayah..." Desahan Jungkook semakin panjang saat ayahnya menjulur dan menghisap bagian daerah perutnya, ia merasakan nikmat tubuhnya melengkung seakan ikut merespon atas nikmat yang diberikan sang ayah, tanpa peduli tempat dan situasi.

"Buka semuanya Sayang," perintah Taehyung sembari melepas semua pakaian Jungkook tak tersisa, jangan tanyakan Taehyung dirinya sudah bertelanjang sejak awal. Dan sekarang, waktunya permainan sesunggunya dimulai.

Taehyung menatap jalang puteranya. Dia benar-benar seksi sekarang, tak habis pikir bagaimana Jungkook bisa semakin seksi seperti ini? Belum saja memulai penisnya sudah terasa sakit. Tangannya sempat mengelap liur yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya, sekarang ia benar-benar seperti seekor anjing.

Kedua tangannya meremas dan memukuli bokong sintal Jungkook, membiarkan bokong itu semakin merah karena pukulannya. kedua tangannya asik meremas dan menusuk-nusukkan lubang itu dengan jarinya, matanya mengerjab seakan tak percaya jika lubang yang sering ia bobol ini masih saja seperti dulu, perjaka dan sempit. Bedanya sudah tak ada darah segar yang keluar.

Jungkook masih saja menungging, tapi lama-lama pegal juga. Mulutnya kembali merengek, terdengar manja dan begitu bergairah. Libido keduanya meningkat. Bitch! Mereka harus menuntaskannya sebelum pagi.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Sayang. Ayah akan melumurinya dengan lotion."

Jungkook menggeleng, kesal. Ayahnya selalu begitu suka sekali mempermainkannya, menyebalkan. "Tidak perlu Ayah, cepatlah. Kau tinggal menusuk dan kita berdua orgasme. Selesai." Ucapnya frustasi.

Jungkook menggeleng tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anaknya selacur ini? Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung mendengar anaknya berbicara kotor.

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak sedang menggodamu. Siapkan dirimu." Taehyung bersenandung, tak sabar melakukannya. Kali ini tak peduli bagaimana dengan anaknya yang mendelik karena kesal— tak sabar.

...

Kalian adalah manusia, bukan seperti hewan yang tak saling mengenal.

Lihat diri kalian, ada ikatan apa diantara kalian? Masihkah sanggup kalian melakukannya?

Siapa yang keji disini?

Taehyung menutup matanya, orgasme beberapa kali cukup membuatnya lemas. Begitupula dengan Jungkook yang sama-sama lelah. Cukup ronde yang melelahkan ternyata.

Bunyi jangkrik yang saling menyahut sudah tak mereka hiraukan, sekarang yang mereka inginkan adalah istirahat dan saling menghangatkan.

"Ayah..." itu Jungkook, kedua matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit.

"Hmm, ada apa Sayang." Tanya Taehyung dalam kelelahannya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh telanjang Jungkook.

"Hmm, Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi, Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana deru napas Taehyung yang teratur walau ia tahu Taehyung masih terjaga.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan tidak ada yang bersalah disini."

Taehyung dapat merasakan kepala Jungkook yang menggeleng. "Tidak Ayah, aku telah membawamu ke keadaan yang suram ini. Aku telah merebutmu dari Ibu. Aku benar-benar jahat." Sanggahnya frustasi, kedua matanya memanas, ia menangis.

Taehyung tersenyum, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi perih. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Jungkook dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hiks, A-hiks.. Ayah tau? Anakmu ini sudah tidak normal dan parahnya dia menyukai ayahnya sendiri, hiks— Aku mencintaimu Ayah, bukan seperti seorang ayah terhadap anak lelakinya, tetapi sebagai seorang lelaki dengan lelakinya."

 _ **Bukan seperti seorang ayah terhadap anak lelakinya, tetapi sebagai seorang lelaki dengan lelakinya.**_

"Ayah sudah tau akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, Ayah sudah tau itu. Seharusnya Aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bagimu Anakku. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang manusia. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku juga... mencintaimu, bukan cinta seperti seorang ayah terhadap anaknya, tetapi cinta terhadap seorang lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya. Aku, Kim Taehyung mencintai Kim Jungkook, anakku sendiri."

Ciuman itu penuh frustasi, sejenak terselip rasa bersalah diantara mereka. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah terjatuh kedalam tanpa adanya tangga untuk naik. Terus jalani, dan hadapilah.

"Ayah, aku Kim Jungkook mencintaimu." aku Jungkook disela-sela ciuman mereka, Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Biarlah, untuk kali ini mereka merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Untuk kedepannya, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

Cinta tak memandang apapun, sekalipun jika kalian saling terikat dengan darah.

Cinta tak memandang apa jenis kelaminmu, hanya saja terkadang manusia diluar sana yang terlalu sibuk mencampuri.

Lupakan sekelilingmu, dan anggap semua yang mereka anggap diluar batas menjadi batasanmu.

Cinta telah membuatmu gila

 _Dan Irene, telah menyaksikan semuanya._

...

Wow, finally selesai. Yah, ini oneshoot mature yang aku buat. Oke rencananya ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshoot mature Taekook. (Yah, jadi aku bakal post semua ff mature Taekook aku disini (Rated M)) hahahaha xD

Mohon dukungannya^^

salam fanboy,

kaisooexo


	2. Real

**Real**

Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung

Taekook; Vkook

[R 18+ TaeKook Fanfic]

Warn: Dirty words; full of shits; Plotless; Pointless

(Easy speech, Comedy (maybe))

.

.

.

.

...

Jungkook memandang kertas skrip yang sudah tergeletak rapi dimejanya. Tadi, manajernya— Seokjin datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyerahkan skrip itu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa isi dari skrip tersebut, salahkan dirinya yang hanya mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar nama Kim Taehyung yang nyatanya sudah duluan menandatangani kontrak dan kembali menyerahkan semuanya pada Seokjin, baik tanda tangan dan tetek bengeknya.

Kedua matanya terbagi, antara membaca skrip dan meminum kopi _latte_ nya yang sedari tadi sudah dingin, tangannya mencari-cari sendok hendak memakan nasi gorengnya tapi belum sempat dua sendok masuk kemulutnya, Jungkook tiba-tiba menyemburkannya setelah tau jika film yang akan dimainkan adalah—

 _ **Semi-naked**_

Ini saja sudah membuatnya hampir mati mendadak, ditambah lagi dengan jenre yang diambil, yaitu

 _ **Gay-film**_

Bodoh sekali dirinya tidak mendengar omongan bawel dari Seokjin. Dan dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pemeran utama bersama dengan **Kim Taehyung.**

Omong-omong dengan Kim Taehyung, aktor _branded_ -mahal yang selalu laku dimana-mana; akting yang mumpuni, wajah yang mendukung, seorang top model, kaya raya, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong dan juga mungkin suka menabung. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Hampir atau bahkan semua film dan drama yang ia perankan semuanya laku keras hingga keujung-ujungnya. Tapi Jungkook tak menyangka jika Taehyung mau menerima skrip seperti ini. Kalau jadi Taehyung, Jungkook tidak sudi main film seperti ini tapi rasanya jika lawan mainnya Taehyung dipikir ulang dulu deh.

Dan sekarang mari jangan rendahkan Jungkook. Ayolah, seorang penyanyi papan atas, pandai akting walau tak se-wah Taehyung, kaya raya juga walau pasti tidak sekaya raya Taehyung dan memiliki fandom terbesar se-Asia bisa apa selain menyombongkan diri, ia terkekeh kembali memakan nasi gorengnya yang sudah ikutan mendingin.

Jungkook itu normal, _please_ tolong camkan! Suka payudara besar menggantung-gantung tanpa lindungan Bra. Dan Jungkook juga tahu, Taehyung itu juga normal suka belahan tengah dibagian bawa wanita, lihat saja berita gosip mengenai dirinya yang banyak mengencani wanita papan atas. Duh, minder deh jadinya.

"Dia sengaja atau tidak sih, masa mau main film seperti ini, Gay lagi." Jadi ceritanya, skrip film ini bercerita mengenai dua pemuda yang tidak saling mengenal dipertemukan disuatu bar, tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta namun konflik tiba-tiba muncul saat pemuda yang satu mengetahui jika pemuda yang ia cintai ternyata seorang mafia yang membunuh ayahnya.

Jungkook mendecih, "Cerita macam apa ini, Aku bahkan yang bukan aktor papan atas saja pasti langsung menolak cerita ini." Karena kenyataannya, malah adegan-adegannya yang banyak sekali, bukan adegan biasa tapi adegan ranjang. Jungkook tak habis pikir pada penulis dan produser dari skrip ini, mereka sebenarnya mau buat film action atau film porno, _Gay lagi._ Ini pasti alibi mereka menggunakan Taehyung agar laku. Yakin deh, pasti banyak penggemar-penggemar yang menonton ini hanya karena ingin melihat tubuh berotot telanjang Taehyung. Karena setahu Jungkook, Taehyung itu tidak pernah menunjukkan tubuh kurus dan atletisnya pada khalayak— jangan samakan dengan Jungkook, dia ini subur tapi tetap atletis juga kok, pujinya dalam hati.

Jadi kalau dipikir-pikir, Jungkook ini gunanya apa? Kalau hanya mencari teman ranjang, kan banyak yang lebih tampan. Pikirannya menelasak menuju otak kanannya, pasti karena suaranya bagus jadi cocok dijadikan bahan desahan. Bodoh sekali,

Ia menutup skripnya, bodoh amat dengan skrip. Dia normal, suka payudara. Tapi mungkin kalau Taehyung, Jungkook pikir-pikir dulu deh. Kan lumayan juga Taehyung itu tampan, jadi beruntung sekali dirinya bisa sekalian sombong ke penggemar-penggemar Taehyung beserta mantan-mantan terkasih — lantas memukul kepalanya kuat, kenapa jadi dia yang ikutan sinting. Jungkook langsung menelpon Seokjin, menanyakan apakah Seokjin sudah mengurusnya atau belum, kepalanya ikut mengangguk malas setelah Seokjin yang malah kembali menceramahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang lusa, mereka akan melakukan rapat.

—00—

Dan hari ini lusa, mereka sudah terkumpul satu sama lain diruangan kotak dengan meja bulat yang menyatukan mereka. Banyak kertas yang tersampir dimasing-masing meja yang dihadiri oleh beberapa staf, penulis, sutradara, Seokjin, Dirinya, Taehyung serta manajernya— Kim Namjoon. Mereka sudah seperti para delegasi yang membahas peperangan ISIS.

Jungkook mengenakan swetter berbahan beludru warna merah mudah yang ia kenakan bersama celana jins sempit warna _peach_ yang ia padukan dengan _make up_ natural yang ia kreasikan sendiri, tampak inosen dan tampan. Tapi kemudian, rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba sebegitu dropnya ketika melihat penampilan Taehyung. Benar-benar _branded man_ , barangnya mahal semua, bung. Jungkook si penyanyi papan atas, merasa seperti gembel sekarang. Padahal niatnya ingin tampil sok natural begitu.

"Jadi seperti itu intruksinya Taehyung-shi dan Jungkook-shi. Disini saya ingin Taehyung-shi kelihatan lebih lelaki daripada Jungkook-shi sendiri." Ucap penulis itu, Jung Hoseok. Jungkook dalam hati memandang kesal sih penulis, enak saja kalau bicara. Jungkook berusaha membangun kelelakian nya itu hampir seumur hidupnya jadi dia tidak ingin hancur karena film murahan ini. Jungkook mengaduh seketika Seokjin yang mencubitnya, melototinya sangat tajam tanpa kata.

Jungkook kan ciut jadinya, akhirnya ia hanya diam saja.

"Dan satu lagi, ada satu adegan publik dimana kalian akan melakukan adegan ranjang didepan umum. _It's called exhibition_." Sumpah demi apa, Jungkook tidak salah dengar? Ini saja sudah membuat dia gila bagaimana jika melakukannya didepan orang-orang.

Hoseok yang tampak mengerti, akhirnya tersenyum. "Tidak benar-benar asli didepan umum, kami akan menyewa sekitar seratus orang masyarakat untuk film ini. Jadi kalian tidak perlu malu. Hanya mereka, dan kru saja yang melihat, kok." Demi ubur-ubur dan tisu empat lembar, bagaimana bisa si kuda itu menggunakan frasa 'hanya' di embel-embel katanya.

Jungkook hendak mau protes, namun sesaat Taehyung mengintrupsi. Kepalanya menggeleng, seperti tak setuju. "Tidak perlu Hoseok-shi, tidak perlu menyewa seratus orang untuk itu. Aku rasa akan terlalu kentara jika ini hanya bagian dari akting. Aku ingin menikmati setiap adegan dengan keaslian yang matang. Jadi kami akan melakukannya didepan orang banyak. Lagian ini dilakukan malam hari, bukan? Aku yakin Jungkook-shi juga pasti akan setuju, omong-omong." Taehyung menaik-naiki alisnya dan tersenyum.

Bodoh, persetanlah dengan wajah Jungkook yang memerah. Ia berdalih, "Ti-tidak, Aku rasa itu terlalu memalukan, ah bukan maaf, Aku maksud—Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya." Ia menggigit bibirnya, sekarang ia yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah seperti orang tolol.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Jungkook dan mengalungkan tangannya kebahu Jungkook— berlaku sok kenal, sok dekat. "Masalah akting aku akan membantumu, begitupula dengan adegan ranjangnya. Kita harus mengambil take berulang-ulang rasanya agar dapat menjawab ketakutanmu itu." Diakhiri dengan kedipan nakal Kim Taehyung. Sial, sih Taehyung ini sebenarnya bagaimana sih? Harusnya ikut menolak bukannya jadi menyudutkan Jungkook begini. Apalagi dengan membantu Akting terutama dengan adegan ranjang, pasti modus.

Jungkook dapat merasakan tengkuknya yang dipijat lembut oleh Taehyung. Senyumnya tak pudar, Jungkook merana. "Ba-baiklah.." Jawabnya lemas seketika.

—00—

"Taehyung sialan! Taehyung si—"

"—Si tampan, dan aktor papan atas sebentar lagi akan jadi aktor panas. Terimakasih pujiannya, omong-omong." mampus, malu sekali rasanya. Ingin saja merutuk dirinya, dan pergi guling-guling dari sana.

"Ah, Tae-Taehyung-shi Aku tidak bermaksud." mungkin ini yang dinamakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah ketahuan mendumel, eh malah dirangkul-rangkul sayang sama si empunya.

"Aku tahu, Aku tahu kau kesalkan Kookie, _it's okay_. Tapi yakin deh, Kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya. Dan panggil saja Aku Hyung, Aku lebih Tua darimu. Eum, Taetae Hyung, kedengaran manis tuh." Tuturan sok bijaksana dari Kim Taehyung, dan tunggu bagaimana bisa si Taehyung ini menyebut namanya seakan sudah sepuluh tahun mengenal.

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah, jadi begini sifat asli si Tuan _Branded_? Wow Jungkookie tak menyangka. Bagaimana bisa didepan publik ia bersikap elegan, berkelas, sopan layaknya pemuda kerajaan dari Inggris dan sekarang bertingkah menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

Dan Jungkook rasa tidak perlu juga menutup karakter aslinya, maka dari itu ia langsung menjerit dan melepas rangkulan sok akrab Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa Kau menerima skrip ini?! Ini skrip Gay tahu! G-a-y! Dan bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah menyarankan adegannya jadi seperti itu!" Taehyung menutup telinganya otomatis, saat jeritan —ehem— manis, manja —ehem— Jungkook menggema ditelinganya.

"Kau itu normal atau tidak sih?! Kenapa begitu girang menerima peran ini?! Sedikit marah atau tersiksa gitu?" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya, berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, melipat tangannya didada dengan kesal.

Taehyung tampak berpikir, dibuat-buat agar kelihatan imut. Mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Jungkook seduktif, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, terutama bagian selangkangan Jungkook. Oh ayolah, Jungkook menggunakan sweater yang kecil atau mungkin dia saja yang terlalu berisi dan celananya sempit sudah pasti gundukkannya nampak jelas. "Tidak sih, Aku normal. Aku suka payudara ukuran 36b, dengan garis keras bukan hasil dari operasi payudara karena akan beda rasanya meremas daging kenyal dengan tumpukkan silikon. Dan juga mengendus aroma keindahan dari vagina." Demi Tuhan, sih Kim bastard Taehyung ini apa tidak bisa mengerem mulut kotornya, jadi ingin ciumkan! Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa jadi dia yang merona, tapi kembali ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Kedua matanya membulat— memicing, seakan marah padahal akting saja, biar tampak keren dan sangar gitu. Ditambah kali ini Jungkook mencoba merendahkan suaranya. "Jadi kenapa kau menerimanya?!" Tanyanya lagi perlahan penuh penekanan. Eh, asyik juga omong-omong. Harusnya Jungkook tadi pakai pakaian hitam-hitam saja, kan mendukung tuh.

Bibir Taehyung membentuk gerakan seperti mengenyam sesuatu, memutar matanya bosan. Namun kembali tersenyum, " Karena Aku tahu Kau akan menerimanya." Celetuknya tanpa dosa, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tak terbaca kalau tidak mau dibilang seperti om-om mesum perut tambun.

"Bodoh sekali sih, Aku juga sama sepertimu! Suka payudara besar!" Darahnya sudah terasa panas sekarang.

"Ya, terserah Kookie saja deh, Hyung bisa apa? Pokoknya Kookie sudah terikat kontrak dengan Hyung. Dan yah, sudah tak sabar rasanya...— Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah beserta tubuhnya ke Jungkook— ...menikmati bibir manismu, mengesapnya perlahan. Hyung akan mengigitnya pelan-pelan sambil meremas bokong montok, bulat nan sintalmu ini. Meraba-raba perut gembulmu, dada berisimu dan membiarkan Taetae Junior menggerayangi lubang anusmu, dan mulutmu." Ia berdesis, meremas bokong Jungkook perlahan, membiarkan si empunya diam terkaku akan keterkejutannya. Tangan lainnya ikut meraba perut Jungkook dari dalam, memutar-mutar jarinya di sekeliling pusar Jungkook.

"Jangan lupa hapal skripnya Kookie, atau kalau butuh bantuan. Aku menerima _sex call_ mu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan! " Mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas, setelah itu pergi berlari meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa nyawa.

Bedebah!

—00—

Akhirnya seminggu berlalu dengan Jungkook yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghubungi Taehyung, karena memang tidak punya nomor ponselnya juga sih.

Para staf dan kru sudah berkumpul menyiapkan berbagai macam alat yang tidak dimengerti Jungkook. Ada yang sedang menyusun alat _make-up_ , pakaian kostum atau bahkan ada yang sedang mendadani artis dan aktor lainnya karena tidak lucu jika hanya dia dan Taehyung saja yang berperan, memang dia artis _Youtube_ apa, hanya modal kamera dan buat _Vlog_ sendiri.

Jangan ditanya dengan Jungkook, dia hanya didandani seadanya karena didalam cerita dia itu adalah seorang siswa lulusan akhir, yang polos dan belum mengenal dunia—coret, hanya polos saja dan sebentar lagi akan dipolosi Kim Taehyung.

Yang membuat dirinya semakin kesal adalah nama karakter yang dipilih oleh penulis, si kuda Hoseok itu sengaja tidak mengganti nama dirinya dan Taehyung seperti artis maupun aktor lainnya yang berperan difilm ini. Jadi pada intinya, Jungkook tetap Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap Taehyung. Jungkook yakin seratus persen jika nanti adegan ranjang mereka khusus akan dipotong untuk diupload ke situs porno. Dan semakin membuatnya benar-benar sebal adalah; ternyata Lee Ji Eun juga ikut di dalam film ini, yang pada kenyataannya Jungkook itu penggemar berat dari Lee Ji Eun, walaupun umur mereka hampir sama. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang? Dan tak disangka jika dihitung-hitung ada banyak pasangan juga disini, intinya yang jadi pasangan gay cuma dirinya dengan Taehyung. Sial sekali,

Ia menatap sekeliling, omong-omong kemana si Taehyung itu? Belum sempat dua menit mencari dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, mengendus-endus lehernya dengan seksual. Kim Taehyung sialan, oh Tuhan sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat dan kesialan itu menambah ketika tatapan matanya yang bertemu dengan Lee Ji Eun, senang sih tapi kalau posisinya seperti ini, apa masih dibilang beruntung.

"Taehyung-shi, lepas!" Geramnya, menarik kuat tangan kurus Taehyung yang kekar itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, si sialan ini tetap bersikukuh. "Panggil Taetae hyung atau Daddy Tae." Ucapnya keras kepala.

Taehyung ini belum pernah kena gangbang apa? Jungkook menolak, dan hampir tercekat karena Taehyung yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook tak menyangka jika Taehyung masih bisa berakting senyum didepan para staf yang melihatnya, seakan Jungkooklah yang seperti penggoda karena sedetik kemudian, tangannya lah yang berpindah diatas Taehyung seakan-akan jadi dia yang memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku akan seperti ini saja, ata—..."

"—...oke-oke Taetae Hyung, lepaskan Aku. Cepat bodoh!" Desis Jungkook tajam kali ini semakin risih dengan tatapan yang lainnya. Taehyung tergelak kecil, dan melepaskan pelukan belakangnya sebelum mencium ceruk leher Jungkook cepat. Sial! Sial!

Dan akhirnya, akting dimulai...

 _Tiba-tiba banyak segerombolan pemuda yang tidak tahu mengapa mengekung Jungkook, ini malam hari dan Jungkook habis selesai pulang dari pendalaman materi. Wajahnya tampak lelah, ingin menangis saja saat melihat segerombolan pemuda itu mengelilinginya dan menatapnya dengan rakus._

 _"Ma-mau apa kalian, pergilah." Bibirnya bergetar semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ransel yang ia kenakan. Ingin rasanya menangis, karena merutuki dirinya yang lemah ini._

 _"Kau manis sekali Sayang. Uh, tak sabar merobek keperawananmu. Lihat pantat gembulnya, tampak menggoda." Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba segerombolan pemuda itu langsung menyergapnya, menarik tasnya begitupula dengan baju Jas seragamnya yang sudah tergeletak entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya kemejanya yang ikut robek menunjukkan bahu putihnya yang semakin membuat segerombolan pemuda itu bringas._

 _Dirinya menjerit tak tertahankan saat salah satu dari mereka menarik lehernya dan menyekanya dengan bibirnya. Namun tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda tinggi mengenakan jas hitam yang memukul mereka sampai babak belur tak berkutik._

 _Jungkook meringkuk disudut jalan, menangisi dirinya yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri; apalagi melindungi Ibunya yang sudah ditinggal pergi oleh sang Ayah. Akhirnya otaknya bekerja, dia harus kabur mungkin saja pemuda ini sama jahatnya dengan mereka,_

 _"Hei, kau Jangan lari." Langkahnya terhenti, suara berat itu ikut menggema bersama dengan kesunyian malam. Derap kaki semakin mendekat, mencekam dirinya._

 _"Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

"Cut," tiba-tiba suara jeritan produser ikut menggema memotong peran yang mereka lakukan. Jungkook menatap sebal ke arah segerombolan pemuda itu tak mengira jika dirinyalah yang malah hampir mau digangbang oleh sekumpulan trainner baru yang didapuk sebagai peran pembantu. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum—aneh, yang tadi mencium lehernya kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin calon anggota boyband yang akan debut sebentar lagi.

Ia hanya diam, mengabaikan senyuman yang kelihatan aneh itu setelah itu kembali merapikan pakaiannya asal. Taehyung yang terus mengikutinya tanpa sadar terkekeh, wajahnya tak henti tersenyum mungkin menghayali yang aneh-aneh.

"Aduh, Aku tak salah menerima film ini, sangat tak menyangka melihat bahu seorang lelaki yang sangat halus melebihi perempuan, beruntung sekali trainner itu." eluhnya, Jungkook yang mendengar semakin kesal tanpa mau berdebat ia langsung pergi mengabaikan fakta jika selain Taehyung, banyak para trainner tadi yang menatapnya berbeda.

hari-hari selanjutnya,

 _Ini sudah terhitung dua minggu mereka saling mengenal, tapi Taehyung tak menyangka jika dirinya sudah jatuh kedalam sosok pemuda ini; pemuda terpolos yang pernah ia temui. Seorang pemuda yang terbentuk akan segala afeksi yang diberikan dunia. Ia telah tenggelam didalam keindahan duniawi, tak tahu bagaimana untuk berenang dan mendamparkan dirinya lagi. Jeon Jungkook telah merubah hidupnya._

 _Hari ini, tepat musim semi mereka berjalan ditepi pantai menyusuri ombak-ombak laut yang menderu. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya._

 _Langkah Jungkook terhenti, sesaat ketika tangan itu menariknya. Kicauan burung menggema saling membentuk nyanyian layaknya orkestra penuh harmoni._

 _Ini kali pertama bagi Taehyung seperti ini, hatinya tak bisa berbohong jika sosok pemuda disampingnya telah memporandakkan hatinya yang bagai batu ini._

 _Mereka berdua terdiam, sesak akan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga Taehyung memulai, "Jungkook-ah, Aku...— aku menyukaimu." Sontak kedua mata Jungkook melebar, mereka terdiam sesaat. Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, "Ini kali pertama bagiku bertindak aktif akan cinta. Kau telah memporandakkan hatiku, segalanya. Tapi entah mengapa Aku menyukai itu semua. Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku." Terdengar sungguh-sungguh,_

 _Dan terlalu sulit bagi Jungkook, jujur hatinya berat untuk menolak tapi ada rasa yang tak terkatakan untuk menerima. "A-aku, juga menyukaimu Taetae Hyung."_

 _Dan diakhiri dengan kedua tangan Taehyung yang merengkuh wajah Jungkook, memberikan tatapan kepercayaan akan rasa aman. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka tersentuh, membentuk suatu memori yang manis._

"Cut, selesai"

Taehyung tak mengindahi ucapan Produser, malahan kedua tangannya menggeser kedepan telinga Jungkook, menutupnya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya terus saja menciumi, mengesapi bibir merah mudah itu. Bahkan Taehyung sudah menubruk bibir Jungkook dengan lidahnya. Tapi langsung berakhir dengan lidahnya yang digigit.

"Sialan Kau Taehyung! Kau sengaja mencari kesempatan kan! Setahuku tidak ada adegan seperti itu, harusnya hanya saling menempel bukan mengigiti bibirku seperti ini! Dasar gila!" Omelnya, tanpa lagi peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Napasnya sudah hampir berhenti karena ciuman bodoh ini.

Taehyung menyeka keringatnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat bibir bawah Jungkook yang membengkak. Apalagi saat mengingat sebutan Jungkook tadi. "Hmm, salahkan pada dirimu yang menyebutku 'Taetae hyung' harusnya itu 'Taehyung-ah', kan Hyung jadi khilaf. Lagian bibirmu manis, kan candu jadinya." ucapnya penuh kejujuran dan kesadaran, berharap jika kejujurannya ini akan diapresiasi dan diberikan ciuman lagi oleh Jungkook.

Sialnya sih, tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi mereka terutama Taehyung tapi tidak bagi Jungkook. Memang ya, Jungkook itu tidak habis pikir dengan produser film ini bagaimana bisa ia langsung menuruti perkataan Taehyung yang menginginkan adegan ranjang mereka dilakukan dihari-hari terakhir saja, alasannya sih Taehyung bilang karena 'takut tidak menghayati adegan ranjang mereka nanti dan takut membuat Jungkook-shi tidak puas', apa-apaan coba itu.

Jungkook menatap pakaiannya sekarang, ia sudah seperti aktor porno yang berperan sebagai anak sekolah; hanya memakai kemeja sekolah tanpa dalaman apapun kecuali celana dalam yang ada gambar ironman ditengah penisnya. Oh, Tuhan.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat Seokjin yang mengomelinya karena terlalu banyak bicara pada stylish. Lihatlah, ia hanya memakai seragam kebesaran dengan celana seragam sangat sempit yang membalutnya.

Kalau si Taehyung itu bagaimana? Lebih parah, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Sial, hampir semua penjuru melihat kearahnya terutama ke arah tubuhnya yang atletis itu. Tapi tunggu, Jungkook tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa ada tulisan bentuk _Algerian_ di sisi pinggang Taehyung? Oke, itu tidak masalah jika tulisannya bukan ' _KTH always beside JJK_ ' , Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasti salah lihat, dan ia yakin jika dirinya mungkin sudah rabun jauh.

Dan mulailah adegan ranjang pertama.

Benar-benar seperti film porno disitus Redtube, atau Eighttube dan tube-tube lainnya.

 _Mereka terdiam, sibuk menenangkan pikiran masing-masing. Ini kali pertama bagi mereka berselisih paham. Keadaan diluar sana hujan, jadi sudah pasti jika Jungkook tidak bisa pulang. Ia sudah permisi pada ibunya jika ia tidak akan pulang dan menginap dirumah temannya; Taehyung—kekasihnya._

 _Semua berawal dari kecemburuan Jungkook saat melihat wajah seorang wanita cantik didepan layar ponsel Taehyung, berpenampilan begitu seksual dan mengigit. Taehyung sudah mencoba menjelaskan berkali-kali pada Jungkook jika wanita tersebut bukan siapa-siapa tapi asal ditanya dengan nama Taehyung juga tidak akan menjawabnya. Ini sudah dua jam mereka berdiaman, semakin membuat Taehyung jengah._

 _Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook, tepat yang terduduk didepan jendela menatapi hujan yang tak kunjung turun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Jungkook dari tempat yang tersisa, memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat sembari menciumi tengkuk Jungkook perlahan._

 _Jungkook hanya diam, tak menolak namun bukan berarti menerima. Merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung._

 _"Maafkan Aku, Sayang. Maafkan Aku. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Permohonan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah, tapi ia hanya butuh kejujuran, itu saja. Dan Jungkook rasa Taehyung memang jujur padanya. Akhirnya ia membalik tubuhnya, menengadahkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Taehyung mengeksplorasi lehernya, menciumnya begitu lembut tak tertahan. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan jelas disetiap inchi lehernya._

 _Jungkook mendesah ketika Taehyung yang menjilati lehernya, naik kebibirnya dan menciumnya begitu lembut, menghisapnya perlahan dengan perasaan._

 _Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan Jungkook yang menatapnya tak puas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu kookie-ah, lihat ini— Taehyung menunjukkan bagian pinggulnya— Aku merangkai namamu dan namaku. Kim Taehyung akan selalu bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook. Begitulah setiap saatnya, Aku mencintaimu." Perkataan itu benar-benar tulus terlontar dari bibir seorang Kim Taehyung. Memandangnya tanpa sarat apapun selain rasa memuja yang berlebih. Pelan-pelan Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk beranjak dari duduknya, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang begitu nyaman bagi Jungkook sendiri. Kembali memberikan kecupan manis yang menggelitiki mereka berdua, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menghinggap._

 _"Eum, omong-omong wanita didalam ponsel itu sebenarnya artis Miranda Kerr." Ucapnya disela-sela ciuman mereka._

—00—

Baiklah, jadi sudah beberapa hari ini mereka menjalankan beberapa adegan terakhir mereka yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar mengecup sana-sini itu, karena Jungkook benar-benar menolak mati-matian untuk melakukan adegan ranjang yang berlebihan tapi tidak untuk kali ini; dimana ini adalah adegan yang sangat paling penting untuk film mereka yang sangat dinanti-nanti, terutama bagi Taehyung— adegan ranjang _exhibition_ mereka. Apa yang Jungkook bilang, orang-orang ini hanya ingin menjual wajah mereka ke situs online porno.

Saat ini sudah malam hari, dan sialnya mereka harus melakukan adegan itu. Jungkook melihat penampilannya, hampir enam puluh persen ia memakai baju seragam di film ini. Untung saja pakaian seragamnya bukan itu-itu saja; menghindari dari serangkaian praduga _low-budget production._ Ia melihat sekeliling, banyak artis dan aktor lain yang hanya duduk-duduk saja karena memang sudah tidak adalagi adegan yang mereka lakukan dan ini juga merupakan adegan penutup dalam pembuatan film ini. Ia melihat arlojinya, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan sialnya cuaca semakin dingin. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan jasnya, sangat tampan sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur. Jadi di adegan ini, Taehyung mabuk dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jungkook diperempatan jalan. Mereka sudah hampir satu minggu tidak bertemu karena Jungkook yang sudah mengetahui siapa jati diri Taehyung dan siapa pembunuh ayahnya yang nyatanya Taehyung sendiri.

"Oke, siap-siap semuanya! Taehyung-shi dan Jungkook-shi." Teriak sang produser heboh.

Akhirnya adegan dimulai, _dimana Jungkook yang pulang bersama salah satu temannya, namun berhubung ada suatu yang penting akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk berbeda arah. Kali ini dia sendirian, berjalan menuju tujuannya namun selang beberapa saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, menuju suatu gang sempit yang sebenarnya masih cukup jelas untuk disadari oleh pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Ia hampir menjerit seketika sebelum salah satu tangan pemuda itu yang membekapnya; menariknya kesudut gedung._

 _"Ta-Taehyung..." raut wajahnya terkejut, saat menyadari siapa pemuda yang menariknya. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, sosok yang ingin ia hindari dan lupakan._

 _"Jungkook-ah, Jungkook. Lihat Aku." Desisnya, Jungkook dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang mengitari Taehyung. Pandangan mereka bertemu, sesaat Jungkook tertegun melihat wajah itu. Begitu sayu, seakan tak berdaya._

 _"Ku-ku mohon kembalilah, Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu Jungkook-ah." Desisan itu terganti bersama dengan suara Taehyung yang mulai bergetar, mengabaikan bagaimana para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Terdengar menyedihkan dan frustasi bagi Jungkook, ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat Kim Taehyungnya yang lemah seperti ini terjatuh didalam lubang curam, karena dirinya._

 _"Maafkan, maafkan Aku Jungkook-ah, Kumohon kembalilah. Aku men— hiks... Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh—hiks," Bahunya ikut bergetar, meremat kedua bahu Jungkook yang menegang. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jungkook, menumpahkan lelehan bulir kristal yang mulai membasahi bahu Jungkook._

 _Dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah sanggup,_

 _Kedua tangannya terangkat, dengan bergetar menyentuh wajah Taehyung, mengangkatnya perlahan agar dapat menyejajari dirinya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, menyatu seakan memberikan suatu pengertian secara harfiah. Jungkook tak bisa mengungkiri jika dirinya telah terjatuh terhadap pemuda dihadapannya ini. Bibirnya ia gigit perlahan, ia mengangguk. "Ak-aku memaafkanmu Taehyung-ah, A-aku juga masih men-mencintaimu hiks. Kembalilah padaku, peluk Aku. Kumohon." Rapalnya berulang kali._

 _Mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Taehyung yang tersenyum samar meraih wajahnya dan meraup bibir itu. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam kendali yang ia buat sendiri. Taehyung melepas segala kerinduannya dengan mengalirkan seluruh afeksi yang ia punya untuk Jungkook. Menyatukan lidah mereka bersama, hingga lelehan saliva itu berubah menjadi benang yang saling menuai._

 _"Aah.. Tae," desahan itu semakin jelas di telinga Taehyung, terdengar begitu indah baginya. Tubuhnya mulai merapat membiarkan Jungkook yang ikut tertahan atas desakan di dinding._

 _"T-tae-ahh, tem-tempat umum ah." Ah, ingatkan Taehyung saat ini jika mereka memang masih ditempat umum, disela-sela sisi gedung pencakar langit, bersana dengan pandangan rawan tiap orang tepat dimalam hari_

 _"Aku tidak peduli, Kau milikku sekarang." Terdengar begitu lamban tapi penuh desakkan dari bibir kesat Taehyung. Dirinya tenggelam didalam pesona sosok inosen seorang Jungkook, menari-nari sambil menggenggam birahi yang ia atur sendiri. Kepalanya tenggelam di sisi batang leher Jungkook, menciuminya brutal seakan dunia tak akan lagi tercipta setelah ini. Menekan bibir merah kelamnya disetiap sisi kemulusan sosok dihadapannya. Membiarkan salivanya licin, meraup apapun yang dapat diraup. Jungkook mencaci saat Taehyung mulai memberikan sengatan demi sengatan dilehernya, gigitan-gigitan serayapan yang diberikan Taehyung membuatnya buta sepenuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan penuh._

 _Kedua tangannya tetap berpegang teguh untuk mengendalikan, memegang rapat tubuh Jungkook yang mulai lemas akibat sentuhan serampangannya. Membuka perlahan kemeja Jungkook yang sudah hampir tersampir sepenuhnya. Membiarkan rembulan menerangi sosok manis bercahaya ini; memberikan kesan seksi sekaligus tak bersalah. Wajahnya kembali ia tenggelamkan menuju tulang selangka Jungkook, menghisapnya searah menekannya kuat-kuat berulang-ulang. Lidahnya terulur, meludah tepat disetiap inci aereola merah gelap itu. Melingkari lidahnya disetiap tempat yang berbentuk lingkaran itu, mengesapnya kuat-kuat tanpa ampun. Tangan yang lain asyik meremas sekumpulan dada berisi Jungkook mempermainkan puting yang lainnya._

 _"Ta-Taehyung.." Bahkan desahan lirih itu terdengar begitu nyaring hingga ke uluh hati. Taehyung menyeringai dalam jilatannya, memberikan perlakuan secara bergantian disi dada yang lain, semakin meremat kumpulan berlemak itu; jika tidak mau dikatakan Jungkook memiliki dada yang sedikit bidang. Wajahnya memerah terpantulkan bias bulan tak mempedulikan bagaimana manusia yang trrlejut sesaat memandang mereka. Menganggap jika dunia adalah sejuta persen kepemilikan mereka; hanya mereka— berdua saja._

 _Kedua tangan Jungkook ikut melingkar, membiarkan Taehyung memperlakukan dirinya bagai raja. Toh dirinya sudah terlanjur basah jika hanya hendak mendorong Taehyung yang sedang mengukungnya. Tubuhnya bergelonjak nikmat melengkung dengan indah walau harus bertubrukan dengan datarnya dinding gedung yang dingin itu tak masalah. Walau mereka hanya berdiri diantata rumput belukar disela-sela tempat mereka berpijak itu tidak masalah, asal mereka terus berdua saling berbagi memberikan semua yang mereka miliki. Mereka sekarang bagai susu hangat; manis dan bergelora._

 _"Aku akan memanjakanmu, Sayang." Setelah itu Jungkook dapat merasakan denting kancing celananya yang terbuka jatuh bersama dengan resleting yang tergantikan dengan rematan besar membungkus miliknya._

 _"T-tae—"_

"Oh, Godness!" Jungkook terpekik kaget saat pegangan Taehyung terlepas dari dirinya; dia hampir jatuh. Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, itu Taehyung yang terjongkok, terjengkit dalam tawaannya. Memegang perutnya kuat setelah menatap tangan besarnya yang digunakan untuk memegang penis Jungkook yang masih terbalutkan celana dalam tadi.

Para kru dan semuanya yang sudah terhenyak dalam suasana ikut kaget menatap tak percaya seorang aktor papan atas yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan bertanya-tanya ada apa.

"kenapa Kau tiba-tiba tertawa bodoh?!" Begitupula yang dipikirkan Jungkook, ia bertanya dalam nada dongkol dan tersinggung. Satu, dongkol karena Dia hampir saja merasakan kenikmatan (tidak akan mengaku) dan dengan bodohnya sih Taehyung tolol ini langsung menghancurkannya, terutama karena adegan ini adalah adegan utama yang juga sudah berlangsung lumayan lama; bedebah jika harus mengulang lagi. Yang kedua tersinggung, karena sudah pasti yang Taehyung bitchy ini tertawakan adal ah dirinya.

Taehyung bangkit dari jongkoknya, masih berusaha menetralisikan rasa pegah di perutnya. Jari-jarinya mengusap perlahan air mata yang sedikit menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Setelah itu menatap kembali bagian bawah Jungkook yang ternyata masih terbuka. Si bodoh Jungkook malah merona.

"A-apa yang Kau lihat, Bodoh!" tanyanya dan tergagap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pakai celana dalam anak-anakmu? Lihat siapa yang tidak syok melihat paruh pororomu yang ikut menyembul bersama penismu? Dan kenapa warnanya harus kuning garis-garis merah? Nyentrik sekali. Oh Tuhan, untung tidak berenda."

Wajahnya mengetat seketika. Jungkook benar-benar dongkol dan gengsi jika wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ditambah Taehyung yang berucap tanpa peduli sekitar, blak-blakkan dengan volume sangat maksimal alias sangat kuat sekali. Alhasil banyak yang memperhatikannya, terutama bagian tengahnya. Sesegera mungkin ia langsung mengancingkan celananya. Darahnya ikut memanas saat melihat Seokjin yang ikut tertawa dari kejauhan bersama dengan manajer Kim Taehyung— Namjoon. Sekali-kali Taehyung butuh bogeman mentah dipipinya, kotor sekali mulutnya.

Ia menutupi rasa malunya dengan menumpahkan kemarahannya, siapalagi kalau tidak untuk si Tuan Branded. "Diam Kau! apa pedulimu kalau Aku memakai celana dalam seperti ini! Suka-suka Aku dong! Kau pasti hanya ingin mencuri kesempatan kan?!" Hardik Jungkook tak mau kalah.

Dan semakin jengkel ketika Taehyung hanya menggeleng diikuti bersamaan dengan sapuan tangannya tanda tak peduli. "Percaya diri sekali sih, Jangan salah sangka dulu dong pada Hyung yang tampan ini. Sudah deh, ganti saja celana dalammu. Yang lebih normal, dan kelelaki-lelakian. Ups," Kemarahannya coba ia tepis perlahan, dengan raut wajah yang sama Jungkook segera balik menuju tempat ganti, yang ia harapkan hanya dapat menyelesaikan ini semua dan memukuli wajah tampan seksi Kim Taehyung dengan telenan lebar ibunya. Kenapa jadi seperti ingin mengenalkan calon menantu pada orang tua? tau-tau wajahnya kembali merona.

Taehyung terkekeh, dan langsung meminta maaf kepada para kru lainnya. Agak merasa bersalah sih, tapi serius siapa coba yang tidak tertawa saat melihat celana dalam Jungkook. Celana dalamnya yang begitu sempit atau memang Jungkooknya saja yang terlalu berisi? Montok sampai keseluruhnya gitu.

Oh iya, omong-omong Taehyung memang mencari kesempatan sebenarnya. Sejujurnya dia benar-benar tak rela melepaskan makhluk kelinci yang hampir ia buat telanjang itu. Apalagi dada berisi Jungkook, nyaman sekali untuk diremas-remas bagai spoon cuci piring baru. Taehyung mengangkat tangan bekas rematannya terhadap Jungkook, mengendusnya sebentar setelah itu menjilatinya sembari menutup mata. Tolol deh,

Selang beberapa menit Jungkook kembali, walau masih dongkol ia coba bersikap profesional, dia idol bung. Apa-apaan coba dengan pose Taehyung, sok seksi banget. Iya, si Taehyung itu lagi melonggarkan dasinya dan itu seksi banget dimata Jungkook. "Uh, sudah lebih rapi," Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook, memeluknya tiba-tiba dan mengendus lehernya. "Kau tidak mencuci nya ya, sebentar." Dan sekali lagi, ingatkan Jungkook untuk benar-benar membawa telenan ibunya karena saat ini Tangan Taehyung sudah menelisik kedalam pakaiannya, meraba sebentar dadanya. Jungkook menggeram, ia dilecehkan. Halah, harusnya sebelum masuk pasti sudah ditampar duluan.

"Ta-tanganmu, Brengsek."

"Tanganmu Brengsek tapi ogah menariknya, tapi tak apa deh. By the way, kau bahkan tidak melap sapuhan lidah Hyung, eum sebegitu tak relanya kah dirimu jika aroma manis Hyung hilang dari tubuhmu?" Dan beruntung Taehyung tidak jatuh saat Jungkook yang mendorongnya telak. Ia terkekeh, menatap Jungkook yang masih memperbaiki pakaian yang habis ia perkosa tadi; setelah ini pemiliknya— Taehyung menyemangati dirinya.

"Taehyung-shi, Jungkook-shi ayo syuting akan dimulai lagi." Salah satu kru mengingatkan, mereka berdua mengangguk dan mengakhiri obrolan tidak jelas mereka.

Adegan kembali dimulai, tidak sepenuhnya dari awal karena dengan penuh pertimbangan dari para kru jika masih banyak adegan yang bagus jadi untuk menyingkat waktu mereka bisa mulai dari adegan ciuman saat Jungkook memaafkan Taehyung, dalam hati Taehyung kegirangan tapi tetap bersifat keren dam berkelas sungguh berkebalikan dengan Jungkook. Lama-lama bibirnya bisa bengkak, Taehyung suka main kasar soalnya— apaan sih.

"Ak-aku memaafkanmu Taehyung-ah, A-aku juga masih men-mencintaimu hiks. Kembalilah padaku, peluk Aku. Kumohon." Jungkook berusaha mengucapkannya senatural mungkin, berharap jika aktingnya kali ini bisa memumpuni akting si pangeran aktor ini. Kedua matanya penuh air mata, seakan mendalami karakter Jungkook yang lemah ini. Totalitas sekali.

Cukup lama mereka beradegan sampai Taehyung yang memulai aksinya. Sumpah demi dewa, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia tidak buta, walaupun hanya ditemani temaram bulan Jungkook tahu si Taehyung bodoh ini pasti memiliki rencana busuk yang tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya.

"T-tae..ah" Desahan itu terlontar begitu saja saat Taehyung yang mulai mengigiti tulang selangkanya, menjilatinya penuh hayat tanpa ampun sembari mengecup pelan-pelan ruang dadanya. Kepalanya tertarik kebelakang saat Taehyung menarik rambutnya yang dengan otomatis membuat dadanya membusung kedepan. Cepat-cepat Taehyung melepas kemeja Jungkook, menyisahkan dirinya yang terperangah akan panorama indah dihadapannya, main-main Taehyung mengelus bagian dada Jungkook.

"Tae-.."

"Teruslah mendesah, Sayang." Taehyung kembali meraup puting menggoda Jungkook, menelusupkan lidahnya berperang dibawah kesadaran. Kembali mengigiti aerola yang sudah melingkar sempurna mengecupinya sayang dan berperasaan. Tangan kirinya melepas tarikan pada rambut Jungkook agar dapat menahan punggung Jungkook dari gesekan dinding. Jungkook mengerinyit. Tidak, kenapa jadi selemah ini. Otak kiri dan kanannya saling memburu bingung antara membedakan mana akting mana kenyataan. Peduli setan, dia juga ingin merasakan tubuh seksi Taehyung.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang, syukur ia dapat berdiri dengan posisi baik. "Aku akan menikmatimu Juga, Tae." Taehyung terdiam, ini bukan Jungkook dalam peran. Onyx matanya begitu kelam walau tepantul cahaya oranye gelap dari bulan. Dan seingat Taehyung kalimat ini tidak ada didalam adegan; Jungkook yang pasrah dan semua didalam kendali tokoh Kim Taehyung.

Dalam keterkejutannya, Jungkook langsung memanfaatkan kondisi dengan merubah posisi mereka dimana Taehyunglah yang terhimpit di dinding (Dari kejauhan ada satu manusia yang tersenyum geli menatap keduanya; Horseok sudah mengira-ngira ini akan terjadi apalagi Jungkook itu orangnya mudah terpancing dan bodoh dalam menganalisis.) Jungkook langsung menarik dasi Taehyung membuangnya jauh-jauh dengan serampangan menariki pakaian Taehyung agar bebas dari tubuhnya. Aloha, ia berhasil!

Gila! Ia takjub, terperangah, terhipnotis dan seakan terasa terciduk karena ketahuan memuja tubuh bagai dewa ini. Ini kesempurnaan yang hakiki, sumpah! Matanya menurun, menatap tatto dimana nama dirinya sebagai objek dan itu benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi di pinggul ramping nan atletis dari tubuh tan Taehyung.

"Senang menikmatinya? Sekarang lakukan tugasmu kelinci nakal." Bisikan itu terlalu berbeda jika tidak ada nafsu diantara mereka, Jungkook dapat merasakan telinganya yang digigit pelan oleh Taehyung.

Oke, dia bukan seperti Taehyung yang bermain lembut. Dia lebih suka main kasar, karena sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah meraup bibir Taehyung, seakan melahapnya bulat bulat takut kehilangan. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba tak tentu menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh Taehyung yang terbentuk. Setelah ini akan keluar Sulli versi kedua, Jungli. Tidak penting asal dia dapat menikmati Taehyung sambil makan popcorn.

"Wow, terlalu bersemangat sepertinya." Kekehan itu menggema dan menguar kemana-mana, Jungkook kembali merutuk. Apa bicara pelan itu tidak ada di kamus si Taehyung ini, ya? Jungkook hanya diam, wajahnya sudah berpindah menuju dada yang hampir mengepal dan terbentuk sempurna menjilatinya seperti kucing. Entahlah libidonya semakin naik ketika mendengar Taehyung yang tertawa karena sedikit gila. Jungkook semakin menjadi, meraba segala hal yang dapat diraba. Hingga tangannya terhenti diselangkangan Taehyung. Besar sekali. Sumpah. Ini. Besar. Sekali.

"Ya, Ta-tae!" Raungnya ketika Taehyung yang tiba-tiba kembali merubah posisi mereka. Pandangannya begitu jalang, seksi sekali. Jungkook meneguk ludah seperti melihat dewa rasanya. "Aku sudah menahannya dari tadi. Giliranku." Taehyung kembali menciumi sekujur wajah Jungkook, sudut matanya sesekali menatap para kru dan artis yang menonton mereka, menyenangkan juga melihat wajah mereka.

"T-tae.. Ah," desahan dimana-mana, sudah cukup lama juga Taehyung bermain-main.

"Kookie-ah, ingin bermain yang sesungguhnya?" Jungkook terdiam, tidak dia merasakan ada yang aneh. Kepalanya tertunduk, agak terkejut jika celananya sudah terbuka saja hanya tersisa dengan boxer mini yang menutupinya sedangkan Taehyung masih utuh kecuali bajunya.

"A-ah.." Rematan dan remasan kuat yang dilakukan pada penisnya semakin membuat Jungkook hilang kendali. Tangan kekar Taehyung memijit penis Jungkook yang sudah menegang tegak dibalik boxer tipisnya. Perlahan ia mulai menelusupkan tangannya kedalam balik boxer itu, merasakan penis hangat Jungkook yang sudah terlumuri spermanya sendiri.

"Tae-.. tidak, ti-ah.. ini sudah keluar dari skrip. Ngh," Racau Jungkook saat jari panjang Taehyung membelai lembut penisnya— mengocoknya perlahan.

Seringai itu kembali muncul, "Dari awal Kau sudah melanggar skrip, Sayang. Aku ingin mengacakmu segera."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya saat banyak lampu blitz yang memantul kedalam retinanya. Ia tidak sendiri, tapi ditemani dengan Seokjin selaku manajernya, Kim Taehyung, Namjoon, artis lainnya serta produser dan si penulis asli— Jung Hoseok.

Saat ini mereka berada dalam wawancara spektakuler, pertama kali bagi Jungkook untuk merasakan wawancara seramai ini karena dalam film; biasanya karena lagu-lagunya. Suara ricuh dimana-mana, karena banyak deretan wartawan yang ingin bertanya.

Disebelah kanan dan kiri ujungnya terpampang jelas poster film mereka, sial Jungkook merasa malu dan ingin menguburkan diri saat ini. Posternya sangat vulgar sekali karena adegan 'tidur' mereka yang dijadikan sampulnya. Dimana Taehyung yang menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan menciumi dadanya. Dilihat dari manapun wajahnya benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana bisa ia kelihatan senikmat itu akan sentuhan Taehyung belum lagi di sana Taehyung terlihat menyeringai seksi penuh arti. Dari sampul saja sudah kontroversi, belum lagi dengan jalan cerita dan tema yang diambil.

Akhirnya sesi bertanya dimulai, Taehyung tampak tampan mengenakan pakaian kasual seadanya yang malah terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

"Taehyung-shi Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mengapa Kau menerima film seperti ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menatap Hoseok sekilas kemudian Jungkook yang hanya diam menyeruput minuman botolnya. "Eum, sebenarnya Aku suka hal yang menantang dan karena Hoseok-shi yang mengemasnya Aku rasa akan menarik. Apalagi Jungkook-ah, mau menerima peran ini juga. Jadi Aku terima."

"Jadi inikah alasanmu menerima film ini? Karena Jungkook-shi menerimanya?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak Juga, awalnya aku sudah menerima peran ini dahulu daripada Jungkook, dan semakin senang karena Jungkook juga menerimanya. Selain itu ceritanya menarik kok, kalian sudah lihat spoilernya?" Yang lain menangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Jungkook-shi sendiri? Mengapa mau menerima film ini, dan sebagai seorang penyanyi papan atas apa tidak takut jika penggemarmu marah?"

Jungkook terkekeh, agak tidak ikhlas. Dia saja langsung nyembur saat tau jika film ini film gay. " Awalnya sedikit terkejut, tapi saya merasa tertantang. Saya senang melakukan hal yang menantang. Dan bagi penggemar saya, mohon dukung saya selalu." Jungkook bohong jika suka hal yang menantang, dia lebih suka tidur berbelanja baju dan senang-senang sambil karaokean. Yang benar saja bahkan setelah jumpa dengan Taehyung, ia dua hari demam karena masih syok lebay sambil nangis bombay meratapi nasibnya yang akan dibenci penggemar belum lagi dengan filmnya yang sudah seperti film porno.

"Apa kesan pertama Taehyung-shi saat bertemu dengan Jungkook-shi selaku peran utama juga di film ini?" Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Pertanyaan yang cukup menarik.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya. Pasti kalian akan terkejut. Jungkook itu manis sekali, dia itu seperti perempuan mudah ngambek, tiba-tiba bisa manja, terkadang pasrah tapi lebih banyak keras kepalanya sih. Tidak nyesal deh berteman dengan Jungkook," ucapnya bersemangat. Jungkook ingin membenturkan kepalanya sesegera mungkin, hancur sikap keren dan dingin yang sudah ia bentuk seumur hidup.

Perhatian mereka sejenak teralihkan pada seorang wanita muda yang duduk dibagian kursi wartawan. Ia mengacungkan tangannya heboh kemudian membuka masker perlindungannya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka terutama Jungkook yang melihat Lee Ji Eun yang berada di sana— seorang idol papan atas yang ia kagumi. Jungkook sempat mendengar tadi kata manajernya jika Ji Eun sakit dan tidak bisa ikut wawancara.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Taehyung-shi. Semuanya untuk Taehyung-shi." Ia tersenyum kemudian membuka buku kecilnya, Jungkook merasa tak percaya dengan ini semua. Lee Ji Eun, artis idolanya bisa mempersiapkan hal seperti ini? Apa dia bersengkongkol pada Taehyung. Karena daritadi Taehyung hanya tersenyum saja dan mengangguk semangat.

"Maaf jika ini terlalu frontal, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dan Aku yakin jika kalian juga akan berterimakasih dengan beberapa pertanyaanku ini. Baiklah, Taehyung-shi apa yang kamu rasakan saat mencium Jungkook-shi?" Lontaran itu terdengar sedikit menggebu, dan Jungkook semakin membulatkan matanya. Sial, sial dan sial. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua sehening ini karena hanya ingin mendengar jawaban ekslusif dari seorang Kim Taehyung, oh yang benar saja. Jungkook memutar bola matanya bosan saat mengingat karena Taehyung aktor papan atas dengan setumpuk talenta yang menggunung.

Taehyung tersenyum kekanakan, malu-malu. Tidak semalu jawabannya yang kurang ajar. "Enak, bibir Jungkook itu enak. Ini kali pertama bagiku merasakan bibir yang seenak itu, serius. Walau banyak wanita yang aku cium, ini kali pertamaku mencium seorang pria yang bahkan rasanya lebih enak dari wanita. Lain kali Aku akan menambahkan coklat dibibir Jungkook jika mau menciumnya atau ditambah lelehan selai kacang boleh juga. Ah iya, bibir Jungkook itu lembut sekali. Bahkan Jungkook marah-marah karena sering membuat bibirnya bengkak." Pengakuan kurang ajar dari Kim Taehyung, yang pertama.

Ji Eun tersenyum malu, harusnya itu Jungkook sebab yang disanjung habis-habisan itu dirinya. "Lalu, bagian tubuh apa yang Kau sukai dari Jungkook?" Bunuh Jungkook sekarang juga. Karena tolong, dia tidak bisa membunuh Lee Ji Eun di sini.

"Wah, pertanyaan yang Aku tunggu-tunggu. Terimakasih Jie Eun-shi." Taehyung menimang-nimang, lalu menatap Jungkook sesaat kemudian ke posisi semula. "Dada. Ya dada, dada Jungkook itu empuk sekali. Aku bersumpah, walau bukan ukuran 36b sesuai tipeku, dada Jungkook itu memabukkan. Adegan favoritku saat menjilat dan mengesapi dadanya. Tapi selain itu Aku suka bokongnya, tampak gembul dan sintal. Oh Tuhan Aku bisa gila." Cacinya kemudian, Jungkook mulai merasakan tatapan aneh terhadap mereka. Oh ya, ini pengakuan kurang ajar kedua dari Kim Taehyung.

"Wah, Kau sangat mengagumi Jungkook-shi ternyata. Ini pertanyaan terakhir dariku. Seberapa jauh Kau menyukai Jungkook-shi."

Jungkook langsung dibuat kaget saat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna. Ia tersenyum malu, menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan helai baju yang ia kenakan tadi.

"E-eum ini,— ia menunjuk bagian pinggulnya, dimana tatto yang ia buat kemarin.— kalian lihat inisial nya? KTH untuk Kim Taehyung dan JJK untuk Jeon Jung Kook. Dan Aku juga menambah tatto kemarin di dadaku, Jeon Jung Kook— ejanya perlahan— Aku rasa Jungkook menyukai dadaku, jadi Aku membuatnya disini. Ini milik Jungkook." Ia terkekeh, setelah itu memakaikan kaosnya cepat. "Omong-omong ini permanen." Menanggalkan segala ketidak percayaan siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama Jungkook. Lee Ji Eun hanya diam, ia tersenyum.

"Sedalam itukah kau mengagumi Jungkook-shi?" Itu bukan dari Ji Eun, melainkan wartawan yang lainnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. " Bukan mengagumi, Aku tidak mau dianggap penggemar, Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku... menyukainya, menyukai Jungkook sudah sejak lama."

Jungkook hanya termangu dalam setiap kata yang teruntai dari bibir Taehyung, terdiam bagai batu tak bisa berkata apapun. Apakah ini bisa dibilang pengakuan kurang ajar ketiga dari Kim Taehyung?

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Ji Eun-shi sudah membantuku, beruntung sekali menerima bantuanmu." Itu Taehyung, sudah tiga jam yang lalu semenjak acara wawancara mereka. Ji Eun tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Sama-sama, Serius Aku gemas sekali melihat kelinci itu. Bagaimana bisa Ia terus menyangkal dirinya jika ia tidak tertarik padamu. Apa susahnya sih jadi Gay," celetukkan itu begitu ringan dari bibir Ji Eun, karena dia memang sudah yakin jika Jungkook itu memiliki sisi Gay, seratus persen. Oh ayolah, Lee Ji Eun itu fujoshi akut sejak tingkat pertama. Dan Ji Eun juga tahu jika Jungkook itu merupakan penggemar nomor satunya; sering datang ke konsernya dan membeli album Ji Eun banyak-banyak. Ia menatap Taehyung kembali, "Setelah ini Apa yang Kau lakukan padanya Taehyung-shi?"

"Eum, biarkan saja dulu. Aku senang melihat Kelinci nakalku uring-uringan. Menyenangkan menggodanya." Jawabnya sembari menyeringai penuh arti.

—00—

 **TAMAT**

 **Edisi cuap-cuap berkepanjangan** : Aloha! Aloha! Salam fanboy ganteng BTS yang sangat mencintai Kim Seokjin dan berharap Seokjin berubah jadi cewek dan menyukainya balik :") (Makanya seumur hidup masih Jomblo) Okay, seperti yang aku tulis diawal jika bahasanya benar-benar edisi ringan dan non baku (halah) sebenarnya gak terbiasa nulis non baku begini tapi berhubung mau coba komedi komedi mature rated krenyes garing macem lawakkan seokjin (tapi syuka xD) ya sudah deh, terciptalah ini.

Dan lucunya aku malah stuck di adegan rated mereka, yang benar aja nulisnya cuman butuh satu hari dan tiba tiba di adegan ena-ena malah makan waktu tiga hari, padahal biasa aja adegannya :'""") (syedih) Mungkin karena semenjak lebaran tiba-tiba taubat *backsound lagu tobat*

Mungkin kalau komedinya terasa garing, ini adalah fanfik berjenre lawak yang akan aku tulis terakhir. Please, lebih suka nulis angst T.T

Oke deh, mohon dikomentar dan di like kalau syuka^^ hahaha.

kaisooexo


End file.
